Pai's Love
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: Diva, a young girl with a rich world traveling father, is kindnapped by Pai for reasons even he doesn't seem to know. Somehow, he finds something known to humans as love with Diva. Pai X OC
1. Hostage

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

A/N: This being my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction, bear with me if it's not up to par. _Italic_ is for thoughts.

Diva, A young girl with long flowing brown hair and dazzling green eyes, sighed as she listened to her friends drone on about their lives as they ate.

_Why on earth did they drag me to this dratted caf'e? It's not like I don't like the color pink and what's with the name, Tokyo Mew Mew caf'e, anyway? Mostly though, why do my friends have such sinister smiles every time they want something? I hope there won't be a repeat of what happened to my other supposed friends._

"Are you there?" One girl with long, fire-like, hair asked as she poked her friends head. "Oh, yeah, gomen." Diva answered. "Good, because I wanted to know if you could lend us a little money." Said the orange haired girl as she held out her hand expectantly. "I'm sorry, but I left my wallet at home." Meekly whispered the obviously being used girl. "Well then run home and get it!" Ordered the orange haired girl. "Why don't you go do something recreational for once instead?" Questiongly sneered Diva as she slammed the last of her money down on the table, obviously trying to use the last of it, in order to pay for the meal she had eaten. "This will do,"said the orange-haired girl before swiping the money off the table and walking out the door along with her goons. "Come back here you pompous orange-haired piece of garbage!" Shouted Diva before randomly running out of the caf'e and pouncing on the nearby money theif. "Give me my money back!" Ordered Diva as she got the other girl into a headlock. "Get off of me you freak! The only reason any of us hung out with you is because of your money!" Said the orange haired girl before throwing Diva off of herself, crumpling diva's money into a ball, throwing it to the ground, stepping on it, spitting on it, and telling Diva that crumpled up piece of paper was all she was worth. Without another word, the orange-haired girl and her goons walked away, leaving Diva to her sorrow.

A young man with blonde hair, a red choker, and an odd outfit, came running out of the cafe but stopped when he saw the crying form that was Diva. "Gomen about running out all of a sudden. I tried to pay but something happened. Anyway, here's the money for the bill," Diva squeeked as she handed the blonde haired guy the crumpled up ball of money. "Please, consider this meal to be a complementray one from the caf'e. It's not often we get famous visitors," sighed the blonde. "By the way, my name's Shirogane." He said laughingly, as he patted Diva's head. "I'm Diva but I suppose you knew that because of my famous father." said Diva as she began laughing. "You know, the famous world-traveling inventor. It sounds crazy but he's working on a big disease fighting project in America right now." She explained. "He sounds like a really interesting man. Tell me, you look American, is that where your'e from?" The blonde boy asked this new stranger. "Hai, I'm going to school here for a reason that I don't even know but it's good that it's summer vacation." Said Diva before sighing and smiling. "There's someone out there who likes you for you, just don't give up, and for the mean time, it was nice meeting such a lovely person." Said Shirogane as he helped the girl up and then headed back inside to the caf'e. Diva just smiled before walking back to her home.

Two days later, Diva found herself sitting outside a local library she knew of and was reading one of her favorite books when there was a scream and everyone from the library ran out screaming. But she noticed several oddly dressed girls rushing inside. Not caring what happened, she rushed inside after them; Diva might've only been the daughter of a rich man but that couldn't subdue her from helping someone in need. Diva stopped immediately as she took in what was happening, some kind of large bug-like aliens were reading aloud to the oddly dressed girls. "I can't take much more learning," said the pink haired girl sleepily. Suddenly,the green haired girl tried to shoot some kind of super power at a nearby human-like alien with pointy ears and a fan. "Fuu rye sen!" Shouted the alien before fanning the attack as one of his own hurtled toward the girl and knocked her unconcious. "The need to fight was minimal, I was only here to collect data from this database." Said the alien before disappearing into thin air along with the other alien bugs. "That guy was cool," whispered Diva as she snuck out of the library and back to her reading spot. "I wish I could be that calm and sure of myself," sighed Diva as she looked up into the blue skies surrounding her. Suddenly, there was some kind of rippling disturbance in it and the guy she had spied merely moments ago appeared and then looked straight at her. "Use as a hostage, 55. Use as a study subject, 87. The objective, kidnap human." said the alien before swooping down, grabbing Diva, and disappearing with out a trace, except for Diva's book.

The young girl felt dizzy as the world re-appeared to her. She was in some kind of greek-ruins and the alien she had met only moments ago was staring at her from a mere distance of three inches away from her face. "kidnapping human, complete." He said before thoughtfully poking her head and waiting for some form of reaction. "Human's fears are unknown," said the alien as he moved his head even closer to hers. "Have you ever heard of personal space?" Diva asked as she poked his head. "What is this pesonal space the human speaks of?" Asked the alien. "First of all, my name's Diva, not 'the human'. Secondly, personal space is a term used by humans who do not wish to have others too close to them." Answered Diva. "Data registered, my name is Pai." said the alien as he backed up a bit from Diva and held out his hand for her to shake it but no such thing happened. "Shaking hands is a form of respect shared by humans of whom have just met. Thus, why do you not shake my hand?" Pai asked his hostage. "Dude, I was just kidnapped by you." Answered Diva, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Explain," ordered Pai whom was still holding out his hand. "Kidnapping someone counts as being disrespectful and rude; As well as not shaking someone's hand." Answered Diva. "Forgive me for my rudeness, the chance of you coming willingly was unkonwn." Said Pai before bowing and then holding his hand out again. "Apology accepted," said Diva as she shook his hand. "Besides, I probably wouldn't have came willingly." She said before smiling at the alien. "What makes you happy about being kidnapped?" Asked the alien, obviously confused. "The person who kidnapped me is really friendly and nice I suppose." Answered Diva, still smiling at her captor. She didn't know how, but her smile had caused her captor to smile too. "That's the first time I've smiled in years," said Pai as he looked down fondly at the dark blue miniskirt and black strapless top that complemented her small figure.

_Get these thoughts out of your head Pai. She is a human as well as your captive. Yet somehow, that smile of hers feels warm and right. She musn't smile much, I could change that...No! She's a captive, she's a captive, she's a captive, she's a lovely looking human who should smile more. Why am I thinking these things? Better yet, why can I only express myself mentally. Why can't I just say how I feel about things like Taruto or Kishu?_

Pai looked at his captive and smiled again before clasping her hand and staring into her green eyes. "Is a rest room required?" He asked her. "I don't have to use the toilet right now. Oh, you must mean a room of rest! Gomen." Said Diva. "Hold on tight," ordered Pai before he suddenly grabbed Diva and disappeared. The pair quickly reappeared in what seemed to be some kind of large bedroom on a spaceship. The only reason Diva could tell it was a spaceship is because of the large window with a view of earth and stars. "This is my room; Rest here will be easily accomplished by Diva." said Pai before letting go of her. "It is known humans do not generally share rooms with opposite genders however the best room for rest is in this location. Diva is a guest and not just a hostage. Thus, guests should be properly rested." Explained Pai. "You're room is awesome!" Said Diva as she looked around at everything; the large window looking out into space, the large bed with a comfortable looking red blaket and matching pillows, the egg shell white carpet, and the load of, what she supposed, collected data on a nearby table. "Thank you very much, Pai!" She said excitedly before hugging him. "Isn't this a violation of personal space?" Asked Pai. "Only if it annoys you," explained Diva after she removed her arms from Pai's body. "On the contrary, I quite like the feeling of your caressing touch," said Pai before he hugged Diva for a moment. "Wow, a romantic alien." Said Diva laughingly. "How does Diva find me romantic?" Pai asked curiously, still oblivious of what his feelings towards Diva were. "I'm not exactly sure," admitted Diva. "Your'e just naturally a romantic person I suppose," sighed Diva sleepily before crashing to the floor and falling asleep on the spot. "Good night Diva," said Pai as he picked her up and set her under the covers on one end of the bed while he curled his head up on a pillow he had set over her chest, quickly pecked her cheek, and fell asleep.


	2. Feelings Admitted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. That's really too bad but at least I can still write a fanfiction for it.**

* * *

Diva had been spending alot of time in Pai's room lately. Some days he would ask her a million questions. All of his inquiries were about humans and earth. Sometimes, he would vanish suddenly and come back a bit later with an annoyed look on his face but whatever had happened, he would tell Diva the same thing, "It would break me to let you go back." Diva didn't have the slightest inkling what he couldv'e meant. One thing Diva had noticed, was that Pai never left his room unless it was to vanish to earth or the greek-ruins where he had taken her when he first kidnapped her. Pai had even began to read out loud to Diva before she went to sleep. Diva once told him that his voice soothed her when he reads poems and that it couldn't be helped she fell asleep whenever he read them. Pai would smile as she lay her head on one of his pillows and drift asleep before he would always recite the same self-made poem in her ear:

There are those who want the lovely lady rose,

But I want the one who can recite a prose,

Whom doesn't care whether or not posture is key,

As long as all she care's about posture,

Is if she really does like to be postured,

Right next to or beside of a person like me.

After his poem, Diva would always wake up and ask him what was that noise. She couldn't quite hear it but she had told him once that it sounded like a soft orchestra of rhyming bells whispering in her ears. "Yet I'm supposed to be the romantic alien," Pai had answered sarcasticly to her description of his poem of which she had no idea he had recited to her. Diva would just smile at the thought of the sound and go back to sleep. Once he was positive she was fully asleep, he would always peck her cheek and then lay his pillow upon her chest and curl his head upon the pillow before falling asleep himself. "I wish Diva could stay forever," he would tell himself tiredly as he stared out the window that revealed earth. "I have to set you free soon," he'd yawn sadly to himself before finally falling asleep.

The day Pai decied to send Diva back was a sad one, for him at the least. He had made sure that Diva had no knowledge of this and she was happily reading a book while sitting on his lap. Usually, he would've told her that such things were not human behavior and thus improper but today he didn't mind. "Let's go somewhere on earth today," he suggested. "Where should we go?" Diva asked him in shock and suprise. "Wherever makes Diva happy." Answered Pai. " In that case, I want to go to caf'e Mew Mew! The first nice person I ever met other than my father worked there." Explained Diva. Suddenly, a pang of jealousy struck Pai as he realized it could've been Shirogane or his partner that had shown his friend kindness.

_Wait a minute, what am I thinking? Diva's a special friend and nothing more, why do I care if someone else wants to make her happy? Is it because I want to be the one to do that? Is it some kind of feeling a friend has or is this feeling of jealousy stabbing at me because she might be in love with someone else? Furthermore, what do I care? After today, I'll never see the thing that make's me happy again. The least I can do is allow her to be happy._

Pai looked at his good friend's small figure and smiled at her for perhps the last time. "Hold on tight," he ordered before the pair suddenly appeared in Caf'e Mew Mew. Pai watched in horror as his friend disembarked from him and shook Shirogains hand before pointing over to him. "He's my friend," explained Diva as she looked at Pai. "I have to go now, Diva! Take care of yourself!" He choked out as he faught back tears before disappearing. He could hear her shouts of protest but this was the only way he knew how to let her go.

Shirogane looked at the now vacant spot where one of his enemies had vanished then back to Diva. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked her. "No," truthfully answered Diva as she stared at her feet. "There's something I would've liked to tell him." Said Diva dreamily as she imagined what Pai would've said. "He can be very romantic to someone if he or she get's to know him." Sadly sighed Diva before a few stray tears dropped down her face and on to the floor. "I'll walk you home," offered Shirogane. "No thanks," said Diva before she walked out of the cafe and into the streets of Tokyo. Slowly but surely, heading to the comfort of her own home.

Unkown to Diva, nearby Pai watched happily as Diva walked through the streets. "I wonder what she had wanted to tell me?" He asked himself inquisitively. "My friend may never see me again, but that doesn't mean I can't keep a close eye on her." He said as he vanished and then reappeared in front of the caf'e. Sure enough, Shirogane came flaunting out the cafe and right up to Pai. "For an intellgent alien, your'e a real idiot. For crying out loud, that girl loves you and the way her love repays her is by ditching her?!" Angrily asked Shirogane. "Diva deserves to be more than a hostage on a ship." Retorted Pai. "You're right, Diva deserves someone like you but you're to dimwitted to see it at the moment." Argued Shirogane before shrugging his anger off and walking back inside.

Diva couldn't bring herself to walk all the way home and thus took refuge on an empty nearby bench. The afternoon was qiuickly fading from her view as grey rain clouds and the dark form of night approached. Droplets of rain finally splattered onto Diva's face but she didn't care; The rain could only hide her own droplets of water pouring from her face to the ground. "I wish I could've told Pai," she said sadly as she stared at her reflection in the puddle at her feet. "What is it that Diva would like to tell me?" Asked a soothing and familiar voice. Diva looked up to find a floating, rain drenched, and freezing Pai piercing into her eyes with his own. "Wha does Diva wish to tell me?" He asked again. "Go away," sniffled Diva. "The chances of that being what Diva wishes to tell me are minimal," retorted Pai before he vanished and then reappeared sitting next to Diva on the bench. "Diva deserves more than to be a hostage. The action I took in freeing Diva was the only way she would've came back to earth. It will break me knowing that Diva won't ever see me again." He continued. "Before I vanish for good, there is a human expression of love I wish to share with you." Pai said before suddenly taking Diva's mouth in his own. After a few seconds of shock, Diva allowed Pai's tongue to explore her mouth. Suddenly, Diva pulled away and began laughing. "What's wrong?" Pai asked her in his soft and soothing voice. "Your tongue tickles." Answered Diva. " I will give Diva the choice she souldv'e had the first time. You may come with me of your own accord if it is you're wish." Said Pai as he stared at his love longingly. "I can't," answered Diva sadly. "Not until my father agrees to let me go," she continued. "The chances of Diva's father understanding her leaving are suitable. I shall find him and accept his permission by force if necessarry." Answered Pai before he suddenly embraced Diva in a hug. "Tell me the location of said father," ordered Pai. "The city and state of New York in America." Answered Diva.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! It looks like things are heating up a little. I'm open to suggestions for the next chapter. I wonder if her father should like or dislike Pai? Well, that's what feedback and reviews are for!**

**Pai: I think the authoress is trying to scare the readers into reviewing.**

**authoress: Maybe...**


End file.
